sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iolite (CC)
Iolite is an OC created by CaramelizedCandy. Appearance Iolite is an elusive Homeworld gem from Blue Diamond's court, and as such she wears the diamond symbol on her uniform. She wears a light purplish-blue tiara with a violet diamond symbol in the center. Her dress is shoulderless, but has long sleeves that begin at her elbows and ends at her wrists. She wears light purple gloves that go up to her elbows. Her dress itself is a violet-blueish hue, ending at her knees. The torso of the dress has two light purplish-blue edges, at the top and bottom of the torso, with a violet diamond symbol in the middle. She wears purple heels, which she can change to slippers for convenience whenever she wants to. Her figure is very petite, with slim arms and legs and a skinny body. She has no breasts, as gems don't actually need them. She isn't very curvy, but she's very tall, and also has light violet-colored skin, similar to Amethyst's yet a bit lighter. She wears dark violet eye shadow, and dark purple lipstick as well. Her smooth, slightly wavy dark violet hair is mid-length, reaching to the middle of her back, with bangs reaching the top of her eyebrows at most. Her eyes are a violet color, with a small nose and puffy lips. Her gem, iolite, is located in her lower back, sticking out of her dress. Personality Iolite is not very friendly, yet not that aggressive either. She is commonly shown to be a quite emotionless gem, usually never surprised or never smiling. She is quite cold to her fellow gems, even those from Homeworld like her. She is also shown to be very loyal to Blue Diamond, as she is a member of her court. She would do anything for her diamond, as she is shown during the war to battle for her court almost immediately. She, along with many other Homeworld Gems, has a strong distaste for the Crystal Gems. She finds it pointless to rebel, and would not hesitate to shatter them all if she was able to. She fought in the war, and since then, she's grown a hatred for all the Crystal Gems, especially Rose. She is unaware of Rose giving up her physical form to make Steven. She is incredibly cruel and uncaring, as the only person she is truly loyal to is Blue Diamond. She is inconsiderate of others, and also kind of selfish. She has very little people she truly cares about, but if by chance you do manage to become one of her "friends," she will stop at nothing to protect you and has no problem putting others in harms way for you. Iolite does not care about herself. She doesn't care if she's about to die, she will never be afraid to fight for Homeworld. She doesn't care about her well-being, and has no problem fighting even if her gem is cracked or she's about to get poofed. Abilities Iolite has standard gem abilities, such as shapeshifiting, weapon summoning, bubbling, fusion, and etc. However, she also has unique abilities as well. Manipulation/Hypnotizing Iolite has the power to manipulate other gems into temporary mind slaves for herself, who will do her bidding. However, this ability only works on other gems such as herself, and won't work on humans, animals, half-gems, or etc. As briefly mentioned earlier, this power is only temporary, and can last as short as thirty minutes to as long as ten hours, something Iolite can't control. When the time is up, Iolite must wait thirty minutes in order to do it again. Another thing worth noting is that whenever she if poofed, her gem is cracked, or she completely shatters, every single gem under her spell will no longer be manipulated. Self Cloning Whenever she wishes, Iolite is able to summon up to ten clones of herself to assist her in battle and/or confuse her opponent. However, these clones are extremely weak and not very durable, as they can easily be defeated by any gem, really. Once a clone is defeated, it vanishes into thin air, and won't be able to be summoned again for as short as thirty minutes, or as long as ten hours. The clones look and act exactly like the original, so unless you actually hit one, it's not very easy to tell if it's a fake or not on the first look. Axe Wielding Iolite is incredibly skilled with battle axes. She is able to use them to fight, and can summon them from her gem. She can only summon one axe at a time, but there isn't any cooldown time to summon her weapon. She is very experienced with her weapon, and has no problem using it to finish feeble gems off. Immense Strength Iolite possesses incredible strength, despite not looking the part. She uses her looks as a way to throw people off into thinking she is weak, when in reality she has the strength to shatter a gem with her bare fists, with enough brute force, at least. However, just because she is strong physically does not mean she is strong mentally. Weaknesses Although Iolite has incredible skills and abilities, she also has fatal flaws that can prove to be her downfall in battle. Immense Vulnerability Although Iolite has amazing strength, this does not stop her from being vulnerable as well. Although she has the power to shatter a gem with her bare fists, a mere slap in the face from her opponent could poof her in an instant. Her strength does not make up for her lack of durability. Lack of Speed Iolite isn't very fast, to say the least. She is not very skilled at running, which can be a threat to her while running away from a dangerous enemy. She also doesn't have that fast of a reaction time, which can be her downfall in battles. Inability to Cooperate As she works mostly independently, Iolite has a hard time getting along with others in a team. She'll neglect the fact that her teammates even exist, and end up planning without them, causing her to often bite off more than she can handle. She also sometimes finds herself causing harm to any teammates she has, such as roughly dragging them by the arm or violently throwing them to the wall or ground. Trivia * She fought in the war, only because of her diamond. * She has a strong distaste for fusion, and has never fused with any other gem ever. * She has no idea that Steven even exists. * Her gem weapon is a large axe, with a violet-blue handle and an incredibly big, sharp blade. * Her gem sticks out of her dress, on her lower back. * In battle, she usually takes off her cape and tiara. * Category:Homeworld Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters